The Baskerville: Felicity's Boyfriend
by SmellofRain
Summary: There is a new hacker in Starling. They call him "The Baskerville" because of his brutal, vicious internet power. He also happens to be Felicity's ex boyfriend. She volunteers to work with him in order to help the "Arrow" catch him. Only thing is, Oliver is not too keen on letting his No. 1 IT girl into the hands of some dangerous hacking monster.


George Statham is the newest active criminal in Starling City. He broke into Starling City Bank and extorts $3,000,000. News broadcasts explode but no one can figure out who the bandit is. His new moniker is the Baskerville, as his operations in many large corporations and banks have been very vicious. He mostly takes as much money as he can get his hands on. His name also stems from the fact that no one has been able to catch him but many have seen him – he is an Internet ghost.

"The Baskerville strikes again. Policemen have not been able to distinguish a pattern in his exploits. He seems to just be hitting anything with money. Many believe that his next move will be taking money out of the Queen Consolidated assets bank. After Isabel Rochev's death, no one, not even Oliver Queen has been able to access this money but will the Baskerville succeed?

On other news…"

Felicity: "Wow this guy is like the epitome of hacker."

Oliver: "Felicity! I need you to access Queen Consolidated's banking scheme. See if you can track his operations."

Felicity: "He's good."

Oliver: "You're better."

Roy sits at home. His phone is plastered to his face as he tries to call Thea. Where is she? He starts yelling. There is yet again, no one to pick up.

He throws his phone across the room and screams.

Roy heads to the foundry. "Hey guys? Where's Oliver?"

Felicity: "Lunch with Laurel."

Roy: "The're back together again? …Anyways, need any help with this Baskerville guy?"

Felicity: "It's ok. This one's more of a techy thing. Totally up my alley. Why don't you head home?"

Diggle: "How's Thea?"

Roy: "Not picking up."

Felicity: "Trouble in paradise?"

Roy: "She didn't leave Starling that night on the train. She came back and met up with me but umm…she found my arrows. She knows I'm working with the Arrow. Then she left this note. Do you know what it might mean?"

Felicity _reading_: "I don't even know where I'm going."

Diggle: "So she's really gone. When are you planning on telling Oliver?"

Roy: "What if she's in danger? What if I never see her again?"

He starts getting angry again

Felicity: "Sorry. I don't know how to help."

Diggle: "Roy. You have to tell Oliver. This is his sister."

Roy: "I know. I know!"

Felicity's computer beeps. It's the Baskerville. He is in the process of uploading a Trojan horse to the Queen Consolidated mainframe. Felicity tries to download it to one of her computers. A series of images flashes on her computer and her computer shuts down.

Felicity: "I know who it is."

Oliver returns to the foundry after lunch with Laurel. "So you found our internet dog guy…"  
Felicity: "The Baskerville. It's not a real dog. It's based on one of the Sherlock Holmes stories-"

Oliver: "Felicity! What did you find?"

Felicity: "I couldn't track him or anything. He's really good. But I know who he is. I downloaded the Trojan virus he uploaded to the mainframe. He works by trying to shut down the host system and trick it into thinking it's his. But the virus he uploaded is very specific. It's actually a virus that we developed back at MIT."

Oliver: "So…"

Felicity: "So I know him. His name is George Statham. He was the best Computer Sciences Major in my class."

Diggle: "I thought you were the top student."

Felicity: "We tied for first."

Diggle: "He's also Felicity's ex."

Felicity: "We dated for a year or so. It wasn't a big thing."

Oliver: "We need you to meet up with him. We need to find out more specifically how to stop him."

Felicity: "What do you want me to do?"

Oliver: "Try calling him."

Felicity: "Seriously?"

…

Felicity _on the phone_: Hey George?"

George: "Yes it's me. Who is this?"  
Felicity: "It's Felicity…Smoak. I don't know if you remember me. We were at MIT together. We dated for a year?"

George: "Oh hey Felicity! It's good to hear from you? I actually always knew I would. Do you want to grab dinner sometime?"

Felicity: "Sure! Let's meet up!"

George: "I'll text you the details."

_Preparing for Felicity's date_

Felicity is wearing a tight red dress. Her hair is curled.

Diggle: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Felicity: "Why not?"

Oliver: "Just…be careful."

The date: Oliver and Diggle are listening to the conversation and are able to communicate with Felicity through an earpiece in her ear.

George: "So…I always knew you'd come back for me."  
Felicity: "Why's that?"

George: "We were really good together. Plus, I knew that grudge you had against me was really minor."

Felicity: "You mean the one where you told Professor Marshall that I was a coke addict so you'd get the internship?"

George: "Yeah minor things."

Felicity: "I could've lost my place, my scholarship, everything."  
George: "But you didn't. And that's the important thing."

_Felicity is not amused._

_Oliver outside has an expression of disdain for George._

George: "But we're together now. Is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

Felicity: "Sorry?"

George: "Well you called me for a reason… Was it just to catch up?"

Felicity: "Yeah just to catch up."

Felicity: "So…what have you been up to lately? What job do you have?"

George: "Oh. Well I can't say much about it. Let's just say it pays well."

Felicity: "Oh lucky you. I was just fired from my job. The company I worked for went under. I could really use a high-paying job as well."

George: "Well not all of us are as smart as me. I mean it's got to be rough being number 2 in our class!"

Felicity: "We were tied for first."

George: "Ok Ok. It looks like you're really strapped for money and I don't usually do this. I mean you're obviously not as good as me but you're pretty good at hacking. I guess we could use you."  
Felicity: "What are you talking about?"

George: "I run a pretty illegal operation of hacking into networks and taking their money. I'm actually taking a huge risk confiding in you. Do you want to join?"

_Oliver and Diggle look at each other in worry. Oliver says "Felicity! Don't take the job! Felicity say no. Say no."_

Felicity: "Yeah sure! Sounds good."

At Felicity's apartment

George: "Good dinner."

Felicity: "Yeah."

George: "Felicity. Let's be honest. I think we both want to get back together. I mean we'd make the perfect couple, hacking our way into the Queen Consolidated mainframe. We tried earlier but it didn't work for some reason."

Felicity: "So you're the Baskerville."

George: "That I am."

Felicity: "I should probably tell you. Queen Consolidated was the firm I worked for that went under."

George: "Well this seems like a great way to stick it to your boss."

Back at the foundry. Felicity walks in after her date.

Oliver: "What the hell was that Felicity?"

Felicity: "What?"

Oliver: "You can't expect me to let you go and put yourself in the hands of that creep."

Felicity: "Let me?"

Diggle: "Oliver's right. It's pretty dangerous."

Oliver: "Dangerous? That's an understatement. He could really hurt you. And it doesn't seem like he's not willing to! Felicity. You need to turn him down."

Felicity: "No! This is the perfect way of rooting him out! Why would I turn him down? Plus, do you really think this is as dangerous as being faced to face with Slade's blade? If I could do it then, I can do it now."

Oliver: "That's different. We needed Slade to be caught. This guy, it's not worth it."

Felicity: "It's my choice."

Laurel visits her father in the hospital.

Oliver comes to see her.

Laurel: "Ollie. Thanks for visiting."

Oliver: "My pleasure. Is he doing any better?"

Laurel: "No…Hey Ollie! Are you ok? You seem…upset."

Oliver: "Felicity's putting herself in danger by working with her ex. He's this awful hacker guy. He's really dangerous. I don't know what to do."

Laurel: "Ollie. Are you sure you're not jealous?"

Oliver: "What are you talking about?"

Laurel: "Come on Ollie. When are you going to realise I know you, I can tell what you're thinking most of the time. I see how you look at her-"

Oliver: "Felicity and I are just friends!"

Laurel: "Ok. If that's what you say to make yourself happy."

Oliver: "I just don't know how to keep her safe."

Laurel: "Why don't you just follow her in stealth mode or whatever. What's the guy doing?"

Oliver: "He's trying to hack into Queen Consolidated and take all of Isabel Rochev's money."

Laurel: "Your money. Why don't you try to join? Make it seem like you want back some of the money that was taken from you."

Felicity's apartment

Felicity is reading. There is a knock on the door.

She goes to open it. It's Oliver.

Felicity: "Oliver! What are you doing here?"

Oliver: "I'm coming with. You need to be safe."

Felicity: "Oliver. You're being ridiculous! Oliver Queen hacking into Queen Consolidated to steal his own money? Yeah that's going to go well."

Oliver: "I'll just make him believe that I want my money back."

Felicity: "Sure. But what's going to make him believe that you're essential to him? He only hires people he thinks he might need. What are your computer skills?"

Oliver: "I can fight."

Knock on the door.

Felicity: "You clearly did not think this through. That's him. Get in the closet."

Oliver: "what?"

Felicity: "He can't know you're here."

She shoves Oliver into the closet and goes to open the door.

George: "Are you ready?"  
Oliver walks out.

George: "Oliver QUEEN?"

Felicity turns around and has a disappointed face.

Oliver: "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Felicity: "My old boss. He's trying to offer me my old job back even though he knows he has NOTHING TO OFFER."

Oliver: "Oh please. I am capable."

George: "Sure."

Oliver: "So what are you guys doing?"

George: "None of your business Mr. Queen. Felicity, let's go."

George and Felicity get into his van

Inside the van are 5 different people

Felicity: "Wow. It's a party."

Oliver _in Felicity's ear device_: "Diggle and I will be nearby."

In the midst of hacking

George turns around and points a gun at Felicity.

George: "So how long have you been sleeping with Oliver Queen?"

Felicity: "What?"

George: "Oh please. I'm not an idiot. What boss or ex-boss would go to an employee's house? Especially someone with let's be honest mediocre skillsets."

Felicity: "I'm not sleeping with Oliver."

George: "Don't lie to me! I see how you looked at each other. I bet you're ratting me out."

_Oliver hears this in his ear piece. He gets into his Arrow costume._

Felicity: "George. Put the gun down."

George: "You know I'm not averse to putting this bullet in your head. What makes you think I'll do that?"

Felicity: "Please."

George: "Now that you've said please… NO"

There are thuds and the van door breaks open. Oliver (in his Arrow costume appears)

George: "What the hell? The Arrow? What does the vigilante care about Felicity Smoak?"

George: "Oh I see. You're here to 'save' the city. I'll kill her you know. Put the arrow down."

Oliver puts the arrow down.

Oliver: "Let her go."

George: "I don't think so." He shoots her in the leg.

Oliver quickly grabs an arrow from his quiver and shoots it at George's arm so he can't pull the trigger. He ties George up and gets Felicity out.

Foundry

Oliver (in his Arrow suit) carries Felicity back

Roy: "Oh my god. Felicity are you ok?"

Diggle: "You're shot."

Oliver: "Quickly. We need to get this out of her so that there won't be an infection in her wound."

Later in the foundry

Oliver: "It's ok. She didn't lose too much blood. You guys should head home."

Roy: "Ok."

Diggle: "Are you sure?"

Oliver: "Yeah. I'll watch after her. You should go. Be with your pregnant wife."

Diggle: "Ok. Felicity, get better."

Felicity: (faintly) "Thanks dig."

Felicity: (faintly) "Oliver. You can go too. I'll be fine."

Oliver: "I'm not leaving you."

Felicity: "I'm sorry."

Oliver: "For what?"

Felicity: "I didn't think I needed you. So I tried to do it on my own. Turns out I just got into more trouble and you had to save me _again."_

Oliver: "Don't worry. I couldn't admit that I needed you before. And I will _always_ save you, Felicity."

**The End**


End file.
